Lucy Meets Charles Boyer
Previous episode: Paris at Last! Next episode: Lucy Gets a Paris Gown http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CauliflowerKisses.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BoyerInked.jpg Plot Lucy is obsessed with spotting movie star Charles Boyer while in Paris. Everywhere you turn, she thinks she's found the real Charles Boyer. While at a cafe, Lucy does spot the real Boyer, but Ricky tells her to go freshen up before going over. While Lucy's gone, Ricky tells Boyer about what happens to movie stars when Lucy's around, and he advises Boyer to lie about his identity. Sure enough, when Lucy returns, Boyer says that his is just an actor named Maurice DuBois who looks a lot like Boyer. To tease Lucy and get her on a different topic, Ricky pretends to be jealous of his wife's idolization for Charles Boyer. Ricky pretends to be insanely jealous of Charles Boyer. To convince Lucy of this, Ricky takes her into his arms saying "you're mine, mine, all mine" and sweeps her into a passionate embrace and a long kiss. Lucy responds with "wow, who needs Boyer" So, Lucy has Maurice DuBois "be" Charles Boyer in front of Ricky, to show her husband that he is the one she loves, not a movie star. At the end of this act, Ricky and Boyer can't keep from laughing, and Boyer's true identity is revealed to Lucy. Naturally, once she finds out who he really is, Lucy becomes a bumbling, starstruck fan, and she ends up getting ink on Boyer's shirt, ripping his coat, and sitting on his hat! Trivia *Charles Boyer was so vain about his clothes that he refused to wear his own clothes for the scene where Lucy ruins his outfit. He also didn't want to wear clothes he deemed inferior that came from the wardrobe department. Desi had to give Boyer one of his own coats to have the women rip, and Boyer got his way by having disappearing ink be used on his shirt instead of real ink. *A trick pen was used to squirt the ink on Boyer's shirt. This was becuase a real pen wouldn't squirt out as much ink as the scene required. Also, due to Boyer's extreme vanity about ruining his clothes, before Boyer agreed to the ink scene, propman Jerry Miggins actually had to try out the disappearing ink on his own shirt to prove to Boyer that it would go away and not stain. *The cafe is called the Cafe du Monde. *Lucy says she'll pay "Maurice DuBois" 3500 francs for pretending to be Charles Boyer. *Lucy tells "DuBois" that Charles Boyer uses a very sultry facial expression that looks as if he has just smelled cauliflower cooking. *Fred says in this episode that they're going to be in Europe a lot longer than their originally planned 3-week trip. *Ricky incorrectly says that Lucy pied Bill Holden at the Brown Derby during DINNERtime. We all know it was during lunchtime. *Once Lucy found out Maurice DuBois really was Boyer, she should have had him autograph that orange she was eating, just like she did with Robert Taylor! Quotes *Lucy: (realizes tourist isn't Boyer) Well, that's the way Boyer would look if he had a beard. *Fred: Let's go have a chat Boyer. Ricky: Sit down, will you? Two cornballs in this outfit is enough. *Charles Boyer: We have a word for Lucy in French: "balle de vis." Ricky: What does that mean? Boyer: "Screwball." *Fred: What's Boyer got that I haven't got? Ricky: Nothin'. It's just what you got that he hasn't got that louses you up. *Boyer (as Robert DuBois) I'm sorry I'm not Charles Boyer. Lucy: That makes three of us... *Ricky: Well, what if I put on a big act and make her really think that I'm jealous Boyer? Fred: You're not that good an actor. *Ricky: You're mine, mine, all mine! (kisses Lucy passionately) Lucy: WOW! Who needs Boyer?! Ricky: You dunt, that's who! *Lucy: Ricky was so mad he was snorting like a bull, and his eyes bugged out something awful. Ethel: Worse than they usually do? *Lucy: How would you feel if Fred were smoldering with jealousy? Ethel: Fred wouldn't smolder if he backed into a blowtorch! *Ethel: Oh, boy, this is one of your crazy schemes you can leave me out of! Lucy: Who asked you in? Ethel: Well, you always do drag me into your crazy schemes. Lucy: Well, this is one time I can do without you. Ethel: What's wrong with me all of a sudden? Lucy: Well, nothing, but this I can handle by myself. Ethel: I know this sounds crazy, but I feel left out! Lucy: Well, alright, Ethel, come along if you want to. Ethel: No, I don't want to. I just wanted you to ask me. *Lucy: French westerns?! Boyer/DuBois: (in Gary Cooper intonation) Yup! *Boyer: Lucy wants me... Ricky: Don't do it! Boyer: You haven't even heard what it is. Ricky: It doesn't matter. Don't do it! Boyer: Oh, Ricky, I think it might be a lot of fun! *Boyer/DuBois: How does your Boyer look romantic? Lucy: Well, for one thing, he gets an experssion on his face like he just walked into the grand ballroom and smelled cauliflower cooking. *Lucy: When Boyer is being romantic, he doesn't just talk. He GROWLS. *Boyer/DuBois: You know, that growl's hard to do. That Boyer muts have throat muscles like a horse! *Boyer/DuBois: Lucy, how can you act so indifferent to me when you must realize how I feel about you? Lucy: (extremely blase) You want some orange? *Boyer/DuBois: Lucy, I am drawn to you like a moth to a flame. I cannot help myself! *Lucy: Oh, Ethel, Boyer was just dreamy! He's so French and so... RAWR! ﻿